Something Unexpected
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: response to theblackmasquerade's challenge. Wally is having a sleepover at Dicks and learns something unexpected about Batman fluffy and light slash


**Authors Note**- this is a response to theblackmasquerade "out of your comfort zone pairing challenge"

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

"Hey Rob, are you sure it's okay if I stay at your place this weekend?" Kid Flash asked yet again of the hacker.

"Yes, like I've told you so many times before," Robin said exasperated, Kid Flash had been bugging him about it this whole week, Batman wasn't that scary, was he?

"I...just don't..."

"KF, Batman is not going to kill you," Robin said laughing and messing up KFs hair. "He is a normal human being and he said it was okay that I had a sleepover with you. He knows that you know my secret identity so he didn't really see any problem with it. Just go over the list of rules I gave you and you will be fine," Robin said with a smile.

KF smiled sheepishly back. He was actually really nervous about this and for very good reasons. HE had no idea how Batman was when he wasn't wearing his cowl. Would he be weirdly friendly? KF just laughed at that idea. No matter how he pictured Bruce Wayne, it was not the friendly type.

Wally made his way back to his room and began shoving all of his necessities into a bag. Toothbrush, shirt, pants, pajamas, extra pair of boxers, socks, hero costume, a few video games to play, and that was about it except he still felt like he was missing something.

Robin happened to wonder in while Wally was getting ready and waited patiently for Wally to notice him.

"Wahh!" Wally yelled jumping back about a half a mile. "Why do you always have to do that!"

"Because it's too much fun," Robin laughed. "What are you looking for anyways?" he asked leaning against the wall with arms crossed in front of him.

"I know I'm forgetting something but I just can't think of it, and it feels really important," Wally said exasperated.

"So you're looking for something, you just don't know what it is?"

"Yup, now would you help me?"

"How can I help you if I don't know what it is you are looking for?"  
>"Uh," Wally thought about it a moment, scratching his head. "Good point," was all he said as he zipped about the room.<p>

"Hah! I found it!" Wally shouted as he held up a piece of paper moments later.

"What is it?" Robin asked walking over to read over Wally's shoulder.

"That list of rules you gave me." Robin looked over at Wally like he was crazy.

"You took that seriously?"

"Well...yeah, its Batman, I don't want to mess with Batman," Wally said completely serious.

"Good plan, you've already passed the first test," Robin said patting him on the back.

"I'm being tested?" Wally asked a scared look on his face.

"IN ways you wouldn't imagine, but don't worry it's not hard and you won't even realize its happening, so no sweat," Robin said walking towards the door. "See you at seven," he called back over his shoulder.

"Yeah... see you at seven," Wally said looking at the sheet of paper in his hands. He was so going to fail miserably.

* * *

><p>Wally ran up the front steps of the mansion that was his friend Dicks home. He knew that they were rich but this was like filthy stinking rich! Maybe he should have done his research a little better, but of course, Batman had forbidden him from doing any sort of research on either of them, especially Dick, when he had first learned their identities. Now he understood why, they wouldn't be that hard to miss.<p>

Wally then relaxed his shoulders took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Only a few seconds went by before the door opened and there stood a man in his sixties with white hair in a butlers outfit.

"Ah, good day Mr. West, we have been expecting you," he said in a polite British accent. Wally stampeded for a minute before saying hello, in a shy quiet voice. They had a freaking butler, was all he could think about the whole time. "You may come in and I will take your jacket," Alfred went on without hesitation.

While Wally was taking his jacket off he heard some commotion in the background and a few calls for 'Alfred' before Wally saw the appearance of Robin. He was dressed in his normal civvies except that his hair was _combed_and even more surprisingly his shades were off. Robin acted like nothing was different and came over to greet Wally.

"Oh hey Wally, thought I heard someone at the door but wasn't positive. This is Alfred if you didn't already know," Robin or Dick introduced them.

"Um, hey," Wally said looking incredibly awkward. Why couldn't he take his dang coat off any faster?

Once he shook it free he handed it to the butler and as Alfred moved away Dick started laughing.

"You should see your face right now, it's hilarious," he giggled holding his stomach.

"Hey, you could have warned me a bit," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You wouldn't have believed me," Dick said moving away from the door and grabbing Wally's arm. "Here I'll give you a tour."

"What about my bag?"

"Alfred will get it don't worry," Dick said before rushing away, pulling Wally with him.

* * *

><p>"So why the heck does you have a random vicious dog at your front gate?" Wally asked Robin as they sat on the floor of his room.<p>

"I don't have a dog," Robin said questioningly, at least he didn't think so; you would think he would have noticed by now.

"Well that's weird because I could have sworn I was mauled by it when I got here. Dogs usually love me but when I bent down to pet it he just attacked," Wally explained looking so sad and terrified.

"Well then you should follow the Batman rule number 97, never go near strange dogs; they attack," Robin laughed.

"You only gave me the rules up until 50! What am I going to do?" Wally said sarcastically but completely serious at the same time. Batman had some pretty good rules that came in handy sometimes.

"I'm sure I have a list made somewhere from when I was bored," Dick played along.

"Hey, do you think maybe we could get something to eat?" Wally asked with a puppy dog look after they had joked around for a while.

"Wally I don't have a super metabolism like you and need a million snacks a day. Just go down stairs and ask Alfred for something, he knows, and is expecting, you will come down for food more than once or twice a night," Dick said just shrugging off the matter.

"Are you sure?" Wally said unsure of himself in this unfamiliar house, or mansion he could call it.

"Yeah, you don't think we would feed are guests?"

"OH whatever," Wally said throwing a pillow at his giggling friend who was just basking in his awkwardness.

Wally made his way down the large open staircase and chandelier through a few hallways until he made it to the kitchen, which he had made sure to memorize the route during the tour.

What he wasn't expecting thought was running into Batman or Bruce Wayne in the kitchen instead of Alfred. He had nicely styled black hair that stayed out of his incredibly handsome face which Wally had no idea why he would want to hide and secretly was jealous. Bruce was also busy cooking in front of a stove with a white apron on. Turns out the dark knight could cook.

Wally was about to walk out again, and just come back later when the coast was clear, when a voice cut across his thoughts.

"You can come in," Bruce said turning away from the stove, wiping his hands on a towel, and looking at Wally.

"Oh, uh sorry," Wally stammered.

"It was about time you came down anyways, you usually have a snack about fifteen minutes before this," Batman said as if it was common information when he had his routine snacks, which Wally didn't think were that routine. It was kind of creepy in a stawkerish way but not uncommon with Batman so Wally tried to act as if it didn't totally freak him out.

Bruce gestured to a stool that was at the counter for Wally to sit on.

"I've been working on this recipe for a while and thought that you might like to try it, since you are one of the few who actually enjoy food," Bruce went on like they had conversations like this every day.

"Well you got that right," Wally said trying to keep the same tone.

"ITs amazing how some food is. Like how some things crunch or make a weird crinkling sound while others are so soft and creamy," Batman went on. This was one of his favorite hobbies and he hadn't had a chance to talk food with anyone in a while since Dick and Alfred get a little annoyed with it sometimes.

"Umm, yeah," Wally said thinking that he only liked the soft and creamy stuff because it was easier to slide down his throat.

"Well, here you are," Bruce said with a smile, yes a smile, on his face as he placed a bowl of some weird looking soup in front of him. After a few spoonfuls's Wally practically lapped the stuff up like a dog. "Do you like it?"

"This. Stuff. Is. Amazing!" Wally said as Bruce got him seconds.

"Best part of cooking is having someone enjoy it," Bruce said quietly shaking his head at the boys delight.

The two got talking and Wally had a few more bowls of the mysteriously delicious soup when Wally remembered that Dick was still upstairs.

"OH, well it was nice talking to you...Batman, but I should probably head back up now," Wally said gesturing upstairs with his thumb and trying to be polite. Who knows with Batman he could suddenly turn all angry and kill him right there.

"You should. See you around kid and make sure you keep in shape, don't want to see that butt sag," Batman said before he brought his hand down and smacked Wally on the butt.

Let's just say that KF was shocked and that's even that's an understatement. He couldn't think of anything else to do so he ran, _ran _upstairs. He had no idea what had just happened. Did Batman, _Batman_ of all people just smack him on the _butt_? There was no way this could have happened Wally was thinking as he panicked inside. Batman had been acting weird the whole time in the kitchen, could he secretly be... No that was just silly.

Wally made it back up to Dick's room in less than a second and found the kid in the same place he left him going through a few things on his laptop.

"Let me guess, you got trapped by amazing cooking?" Robin said without even looking up.

"Umm yeah, but... can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what?" Robin said now looking at his friend and taking in his nervous state.

"Is Batman... is he like...gay?" Wally said the last word very softly but Robin still heard.

"Bruce was cooking wasn't he?" Robin said looking very straight and when Wally nodded he added. "Just don't ask," Robin said shaking his head back and forth. Wally never did again and always made sure that Robin came with him when he got snacks from then on.

**Authors Note**- well I tried to get out of my comfort zone a bit but I have no idea how this turned out. I'm not big on slash so this was a very very very light one but it's still there so I did get out there a bit. Well anyways tell me what you guys think and hope at least you got a little kick out of it :)


End file.
